


kitty collector

by joshllyman



Series: Kinkmas 2019/2020 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Collars, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: Tetsurou grins at him. “That’s exactly where I’m going to wear them, thank you very much.”Daichi can only shake his head. Tetsurou offers him a pair with pom poms on the ankles, batting at the adornments playfully.“These are perfect for you. Then we can match.”Daichi laughs. “First of all, no.”Tetsurou paws at the pom poms again, giving Daichi a pleading look.“Kitten,” Daichi says, raising an eyebrow, and Tetsurou freezes in the action of messing with them again. He swallows hard, tosses the socks in the cart, and pushes the cart with purpose away from Daichi.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Kinkmas 2019/2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581085
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	kitty collector

**Author's Note:**

> kinkmas day 11: collars

Tetsurou tugs at Daichi’s hand and pulls him across the aisle, over to the display of Christmas socks.

“They light up, Dai, look!” he says delightedly, pushing a button on a pair that does, in fact, light up. The tiny hat-wearing cats on the socks blink red and green, and Tetsurou throws them in the cart before Daichi can say no.

“Please don’t wear those to Akaashi and Bokuto’s party,” Daichi sighs.

Tetsurou grins at him. “That’s exactly where I’m going to wear them, thank you very much.”

Daichi can only shake his head. Tetsurou offers him a pair with pom poms on the ankles, batting at the adornments playfully.

“These are perfect for you. Then we can match.”

Daichi laughs. “First of all, no.”

Tetsurou paws at the pom poms again, giving Daichi a pleading look.

“Kitten,” Daichi says, raising an eyebrow, and Tetsurou freezes in the action of messing with them again. He swallows hard, tosses the socks in the cart, and pushes the cart with purpose away from Daichi. 

“Where on Earth are you going?” Daichi calls after him. 

“We’re here for groceries, Sa’amura, keep up!” Tetsurou calls back. 

Daichi finally catches Tetsurou in the produce. “Babe, what are you doing?”

Tetsurou very carefully examines a head of lettuce. “Grocery shopping, Daichi, what do you think I’m doing?”

Daichi narrows his eyes. “You liked it, didn’t you? When I called you kitten.”

Tetsurou’s cheeks flame red and he very decidedly doesn’t look at Daichi. “Do you think we need more lettuce this week? Will you want salad?”

Daichi shakes his head. “Not this week. The last time we bought some it went bad. And don’t think you’re getting out of this conversation.”

“What conversation?” Tetsurou answers. “No time to talk, dear, we need to shop. Come on.”

Daichi sighs and follows after him, a plan forming in his head.

\---

“So I got you something,” Daichi says. 

It’s a Friday night, a few weeks later, and Tetsurou is lounging on the couch with the Switch hanging out of one hand. He looks up at Daichi with a question in his eyes.

“You’re not actually playing that, are you?” Daichi asks.

“Nah,” Tetsurou answers, setting it aside. “If I run into one more damn Grapploct I’m gonna throw this thing across the room. You got me a gift? Is it something pretty?”

“Ah, something like that,” Daichi answers, a blush spreading across his cheeks. “It’s in the bedroom.”

Tetsurou blinks. A smile spreads slowly across his face. “Oh ho?”

“Come on,” Daichi says, offering his hand, and Tetsurou bounds upward and across the room to tackle Daichi into a hug.

“Sap,” he accuses, kissing Daichi’s cheek, and Daichi’s blush darkens. “Whatdja get me?”

Daichi takes a deep breath and leads Tetsurou into the bedroom. “It’s about something you said a few weeks ago. Well, something I said, I guess. Sit on the bed.”

Tetsurou does as he’s told. “Is this about the whipped cream? That was a joke, Dai, you know I don’t actually want that shit all over the sheets.”

“It’s not about whipped cream,” Daichi says. He pulls a box out of the bedside table and presents it to Tetsurou. “Go ahead.”

Tetsurou’s eyes narrow, but he opens the box. Inside there’s a simple, plain black leather collar. Tetsurou swallows hard when he sees it and doesn’t look back up at Daichi.

“You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want,” Daichi says quickly, plopping down onto the bed beside Tetsurou. Nervousness bleeds into his voice. “I just thought--the way you reacted when I called you kitten, even if you didn’t want to talk about it, I thought maybe--”

“Daichi,” Tetsurou says, his voice low. He pulls the collar out of the box and runs his fingers over the soft leather. “Daichi, can I wear it please?”

“Ah--um, of course,” Daichi answers. He takes the collar from Tetsurou and fumbles with the straps of it. Tetsurou holds perfectly still while Daichi fastens it. He hopes Tetsurou can’t feel the way his hands are trembling, struggling more than necessary with the simple task. 

“Okay,” he says quietly. “Do you…do you want to look in the mirror?”

“Yeah,” Tetsurou answers. Daichi takes his hand and leads him to the mirror above the dresser, standing just behind him. Tetsurou reaches up slowly and touches his neck.

“Do you like it?” Daichi asks, resting his chin on Tetsurou’s shoulder.

Tetsurou turns around, his eyes wide. “Please take care of me, Daichi.”

Daichi swallows, quickly nodding his assent. He grabs the back of Tetsurou’s head and pulls him close for a kiss. Tetsurou is pliant under his touch, responding to his every unspoken command. When his tongue slides along Tetsurou’s lips, his jaw falls open, allowing Daichi access to his mouth. When his hands find Tetsurou’s hips and push him gently toward the bed, Tetsurou goes down on his back, breaking away from Daichi and staring up at him, chest heaving, waiting for whatever Daichi wants to give him.

“So you did like it,” Daichi says, reaching out and placing one hand over Tetsurou’s heart. He can feel it pounding under his fingers. 

“Daichi,” Tetsurou murmurs.

Daichi licks his lips. “Yes, kitten?”

Tetsurou’s eyes flutter shut, and his lip catches between his teeth. “I liked it.”

Daichi’s pulse races, speeding up to match Tetsurou’s. “Louder, kitten,” he says, slotting one thigh between Tetsurou’s and leaning over him. “Tell me how you liked it.”

“Fuck,” Tetsurou swears. “Daichi, I liked it so much, I like it so much.”

“Mm.” Daichi leans down and sucks at his neck, just above the collar. Tetsurou whines, and Daichi moves along the collar, kissing and biting and making Tetsurou squirm. “Oh, Tetsu, you taste so nice. You look so pretty, wearing your collar for me.”

Tetsurou lifts his hips up, trying to rut against Daichi’s leg, seeking friction. Daichi laughs once, low and breathy, and moves himself out of Tetsurou’s reach.

“I thought you asked me to take care of you,” he hums.

“Pl--please, Daichi,” Tetsurou gasps.

“Then let me take care of you,” Daichi answers. 

He sits up and runs his fingers under the hem of Tetsurou’s henley, revealing a sliver of pale skin. He watches Tetsurou intently as he moves slowly downward, lowering his mouth to Tetsurou’s hip.

“Should I mark you up, kitten?” he asks. He slips his tongue out and licks a stripe across the sharp bone, and Tetsurou moans. “Should I wreck you, make sure everyone knows whose you are?”

Tetsurou is shaking underneath him. “Please, please, I--I need you.”

“I know,” Daichi answers. He sinks his teeth into the skin beneath his mouth, listening to Tetsurou cry his name in response. He sucks hard, leaving his hip red and shiny with spit, before sitting Tetsurou up and sliding his shirt over his head. 

Tetsurou wraps his arms around Daichi’s waist, clinging to him tightly. Daichi kisses his forehead and runs his hands through his hair.

“Everything alright, pet?” Daichi murmurs, and Tetsurou shudders.

“I love you,” he whispers. 

Daichi hums and holds him tighter. “I love you, Tetsu.”

Tetsurou latches onto his mouth, pressing bruising kisses to Daichi’s lips. Hesitantly Daichi hooks a finger under the leather of Tetsurou’s collar, and it draws a long, loud moan from his partner.

“Like that, sweet kitten?” Daichi asks, nipping at Tetsurou’s lips, growing bolder and tugging Tetsurou a little harder. “Like when I pull you close?”

Tetsurou just lifts his head, exposing his neck to Daichi, and Daichi watches the way his Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows hard. He has to get his mouth on it; he swoops in and sucks at it, causing more sweet sounds to erupt from Tetsurou’s throat. Tetsurou’s hands grab at his hips, and Daichi realizes he’s still fully clothed.

“You wanna take that off, hm? Go ahead.”

Tetsurou scrambles to comply, ripping Daichi’s shirt off and tossing it away and then running his hands over Daichi’s now-bare chest. Daichi uses his hold on Tetsurou’s collar to guide him down to a nipple, and Tetsurou sucks it into his mouth. Daichi hums softly in appreciation; Tetsurou is always so thorough with his mouth when he’s using it for something other than mouthing off. His tongue swirls around the raised flesh before Daichi pulls him away. 

“More kissing,” Daichi murmurs, and he brings Tetsurou’s mouth up to his own. 

Tetsurou’s hands slip down to his waist and tug at his waistband, and Daichi chuckles into his mouth and slides his hands up his back without breaking away. Tetsurou tries again, his hands going for Daichi’s ass, and Daichi moves his hips away from him. Tetsurou whines.

“Tetsurou,” Daichi laughs, pulling his mouth away from his boyfriend. He runs a hand along Tetsurou’s jaw. “So impatient, kitten.”

“Need you,” Tetsurou says quietly. 

Daichi undoes his own belt buckle and moves his hands out of the way, allowing Tetsurou to wrestle his pants down his legs. Daichi returns the favor for Tetsurou, slipping off his pants and tossing them off the bed. Daichi raises up on his hands and knees, hovering over Tetsurou, pinning him with just a look. Tetsurou waits, his breathing erratic, as Daichi surveys him.

“Gorgeous,” Daichi breathes, leaning down to steal another kiss. He scoots down Tetsurou’s body, pressing his lips against Tetsurou’s chest and stomach and listening for each sharp inhale from Tetsurou that indicates his pleasure. Daichi skips past his groin and goes to his legs, brushing his lips against the sensitive spot on the backside of his knee. Tetsurou swears and tenses as Daichi slips his tongue out of his mouth to lick a line along his skin. 

“Relax, kitten,” Daichi murmurs, rubbing circles into the muscles of Tetsurou’s calf.

Daichi moves his mouth upward, onto the inner part of Tetsurou’s thigh, and sucks a bruise. Tetsurou shakes as Daichi watches the skin turn purple. He presses his thumb into it just to watch Tetsurou squirm. 

Tetsurou sits up and quickly reverses their positions, throwing Daichi down on his back. He slips his thigh between Daichi’s legs and rubs it against Daichi’s cock, and Daichi throws his head back and moans.

“Fucking hell, Daichi,” Tetsurou groans, digging his thigh further into Daichi. “Stop being a fucking tease.”

Daichi lets it go on for a moment or two, even brings his thigh up to meet Tetsurou’s cock so he can rut against it, and then he flips them again, grabbing both of Tetsurou’s wrists in one hand and holding them down against the bed.

“I’ll tease if I want, kitten,” Daichi hums. “And you can’t do anything about it.”

Tetsurou growls, and Daichi leans down to nip at his jaw.

“If you want to come at all tonight, you’ll let me tease,” he hums into Tetsurou’s ear. Tetsurou goes rigid underneath him.

“You wouldn’t,” he breathes, and Daichi shrugs easily.

“Maybe I would,” he answers. “You won’t know, will you?”

He grabs Tetsurou’s collar and tugs him upward for a kiss that Tetsurou doesn’t quite reciprocate at first. Daichi leans back.

“Green?” he asks.

Tetsurou nods. “Green.”

Daichi gazes at him for another moment, seeking the truth in his eyes, and when he finds it he pulls Tetsurou back to him. Tetsurou opens his mouth and lets Daichi lick into it, and Daichi’s hands slip down to support him at the waist. 

“You’ll get me off first,” Daichi breathes against Tetsurou’s mouth, and Tetsurou hums his consent into the skin of Daichi’s neck. 

“How do you want me?” Tetsurou asks.

Daichi contemplates this, sitting back to look Tetsurou up and down. He fixates on the spot where he left the bruise, running his fingers over it.

“I think,” he muses, pressing into it again, “that I want to fuck your thighs. If you’re amenable, of course.”

Tetsurou bites his lip and nods, and Daichi lets him up so he can flip over onto his hands and knees. He grabs the lube from the bedside table and pours it over his hand.

“Spread wide for me,” Daichi directs, and Tetsurou parts his thighs. Between them his cock hangs heavy and red, and Daichi ghosts his fingers over it before smearing the lube between his legs. He rubs his fingers from the back of Tetsurou’s cock all the way up to his hole, and Daichi can tell it takes everything in him to not collapse into the mattress.

“So good for me, kitten.” He pinches Tetsurou’s ass. “Back together, please.”

Tetsurou squeezes his legs together tight. Daichi rubs the tip of his cock against his hole, deliberately teasing, until Tetsurou is whimpering into the pillow. He pushes his cock between Tetsurou’s legs, not stopping until he’s brushed up against Tetsurou’s balls. 

Daichi moans in appreciation. “You’re so perfect, Tetsu. So, so good.”

Tetsurou arches his back, encouraging Daichi to fuck him, and fuck him Daichi does, grasping his hips and setting a merciless pace. Tetsurou gasps each time Daichi’s cock rubs up against him, and each noise sends warmth flooding through Daichi. Daichi grasps lightly at Tetsurou’s collar, threading his fingers underneath it but not pulling, and Tetsurou moans loudly, the vibration of it reverberating through Daichi’s center. 

“Daichi,” Tetsurou cries. “Please, please, I need more.”

“I can do that,” Daichi says agreeably. He pauses long enough to wipe some lube onto his fingers and presses two into Tetsurou’s ass. Tetsurou falls down onto his elbows, biting at the pillow, and Daichi tugs him up by the collar.

“Don’t hide it, kitten. I want to hear you.”

Tetsurou lets go of the pillow and Daichi plunges his fingers further in, timing it with a thrust of his cock against Tetsurou’s balls, and Tetsurou screams. He fucks back against Daichi as much as he can. Daichi fucks Tetsurou hard with his fingers, searching out his prostate and pushing up against it when he finds it.

“Daichi, oh,  _ fuck _ !”

Daichi feels the beginnings of his orgasm building, and he tugs Tetsurou upward so he can hold him around the waist. Tetsurou leans back against him, dropping most of his weight onto Daichi and reaching an arm back to wrap around Daichi’s neck.

“Use your other hand to touch yourself,” Daichi grunts, not wanting to leave him behind.

Tetsurou’s hand flies to his cock and he strokes himself rapidly. Daichi drops his head to Tetsurou’s shoulder and tries to match his pace, but his hips stutter as he comes, coating Tetsurou’s legs and dick. 

“Fuck, Tetsu,” he groans. He bites Tetsurou’s shoulder and Tetsurou jumps, thrusting his hips backward into Daichi. He circles his fingers against Tetsurou’s prostate, massaging it hard.

“Daichi!” Tetsurou’s voice drops to a whisper. “Daichi, please,  _ please _ , please--”

“Come, Tetsu.” Daichi kisses his neck. “Come for me, kitten, wanna see you.”

Tetsurou shudders as he comes into his hand, falling forward when he can’t hold himself up anymore. Daichi carefully flips Tetsurou so he’s on his back, and then lays beside him. He tangles their fingers together, and Tetsurou moves his head so it’s closer to Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi watches the ceiling fan rotate and becomes entranced by the blades.

“It’s not my favorite way we’ve discovered a new kink,” Tetsurou says after a bit, breaking the silence and Daichi’s reverie. “But it’ll do.” 

Daichi props himself up on his elbow. “You have a favorite way we’ve discovered a new kink?”

“Obviously.”

He doesn’t elaborate, and Daichi isn’t sure he wants him to. “I’m gonna take your collar off, if that’s alright.”

“Go ahead.”

Daichi carefully undoes the collar and sets it aside. “How’s the skin?” he asks.

“S’fine,” Tetsurou answers.

Daichi rubs at the muscles in his shoulders and neck with his clean hand, trying to loosen the tension that had built there. Tetsurou arches up into it and yawns widely.

“Go clean off,” he grumbles. “Want both hands.”

“So needy,” Daichi replies, but he kisses Tetsurou’s cheek and heads off to the bathroom.

Tetsurou is curled up around a pillow when Daichi returns, and Daichi curls around him and runs his hands through Tetsurou’s hair. Tetsurou hums contentedly, butting his head up into Daichi’s touch. Daichi huffs a laugh.

“You really are like a cat,” he comments. 

Tetsurou pops one eye open and glares at him.

“It’s not a bad thing,” Daichi says quickly. “It’s really cute, to be honest.”

“Hmmph.” Tetsurou closes his eye again. “If you say so.”

Daichi hums and holds him tighter, tucking his forehead against Tetsurou’s back. He knows that falling asleep this way is going to lead to back pain in the morning, but with Tetsurou warm and happy in his arms, he can’t bring himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks forever to lu becca sam and gray <3  
> title from neko atsume bc of who i am as a person i guess


End file.
